


Stories

by SarynotSary



Series: Unashamed Clawen fluff [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Claire calls Owen bubba, Clawen, F/M, extremely fluffy, just pure adoration for each other, oh well, why did I come up with that pet name, you might vomit rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: Owen decides to feature Claire in his instagram stories.Just a short, filled to the brim with fluff, Clawen one shot. Enjoy.





	Stories

****“So here you can see a Claire Dearing in her natural environment… behind a desk, in the largest office of the top floor of the tallest Jurassic World building…” Owen narrated with a deep voice from a slouched position on Claire’s office couch. He was bored out of his mind; he had gone there to pick her up and take her out for a casual night on Main Street, but she had told him she had to catch up with some paperwork for at least forty more minutes.

That’s why he had decided to pull out his phone and record some funny instagram stories. Their relationship was fairly new to the public, and he was determined to wipe out the stereotype of Claire being an uptight, emotionless creature.

The redhead looked up from her computer screen and met his phone’s camera lens covering her view of his face. “What are you doing?” She asked coldly.

“There she is!” Owen exclaimed, zooming in on her face just a second before the clip’s time was up, and adding it to his story. He swiftly started recording another one.

“Smile for my instagram, babe.” He said sweetly, amused at her puzzled reaction.

“Your wha- Owen, put that down.” She ordered, though not without a small smile.

“Aww, look at her, isn’t she just beautiful??” The man continued, ignoring her.

Claire rolled her eyes and went back to her work, not really caring about a 6’2” five-year-old finding silly ways to kill time.

He didn’t give up. “Look, people, this is unique, alright? You’re witnessing the sole woman who runs the biggest theme park in the world, and the only one with dinosaurs in it!! Can you believe that?” He then zoomed in on a concentrated Claire again. “And _I_ am dating her. This fierce, rare beauty…” He continued, sort of mocking David Attenborough’s voice. “I’m sorry you will never be as lucky as me!” He feigned sadness, concluding yet another clip.

“Alright, alright, I’m done!” Claire huffed. She should have been madder at him for exposing her job like that, but after all, she wasn’t doing anything compromising or wrong, so she brushed it off.

Owen threw his head back. “Finally!” He got up and walked over to Claire, wrapping his right arm around the small of her back and pulling her flush against him for a sweet kiss.

She brought her hands to his chest, smoothing his shirt in the process — a domestic habit she had picked up lately that Owen secretly loved — and looked at him adoringly, albeit with a tired look on her face.

He softened his gaze and ran his left hand through her hair, massaging her scalp in the process, her head leaning into his touch. “You tired? Wanna just go home?” He asked in a gentle, low tone.

Claire sighed. “I’m sorry, I just-… I’ve been working non-stop all day today and—”

He silenced her with a kiss to her forehead. “‘ts alright, beautiful. How about we get some ice cream for dinner, huh?” Owen reassured her, still holding her close.

Claire nested her head under his chin, taking in his familiar and comforting scent. It was an instant relaxing smell for her, almost magical. “Thank you, bubba…” She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Owen couldn’t help smiling every time she called him that. It was extremely adorable and it really showed her soft side. “Now come on, let me take you home, huh?” He caressed her exposed cheek with his thumb, feeling her nod against his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you have ever thought you’d see the dangerous and majestic Claire Dearing eating ice cream from a whole bucket, wearing MY shorts and hoodie? I. Think. Not!” Owen proudly declared in yet another instagram story that night. He pointed his phone’s camera at his girlfriend’s figure, which was cuddled up comfortably on one end of her couch, watching television; her hair was up in a loose bun, her makeup was gone and she was sporting her — yet again, adorable — peach colored pair of glasses. After an entire day behind her desk, her eyes needed to rest, too.

Claire glared at him and groaned, digging deeper into her cookie dough Ben & Jerry’s.  “Quit it, Owen!”

“Nope!” He started another story clip.

“Ugh alright, then. Look, peasants, I’m a human! I get tired and I enjoy comfort food after having run a huge theme park for yet another day!” She played along, with a clearly fake enthusiasm. Which, however, was ignored by Owen.

“Yeah, tell ‘em baby!” He flipped the camera around just as he jumped on the couch next to Claire, filming both their faces.

Claire gave up and rested her head lightly on his shoulder. “Please, _just_ let me watch this movie.” She begged, closing her eyes to gather the last bits of patience she had left. “Do your stupid stories if you want, but _please_ leave me alone.”

Owen couldn’t stop grinning. He started a new clip. “Aw, I would never leave you alone, princess.” And with that, he turned his head, still keeping both of them in the frame, and started kissing her cheek soundly and repeatedly, earning a playful squeal from Claire. He pulled back and stared at her in adoration for a split second, before announcing: “Alright folks, looks like I gotta do as the boss says. See ya.” And with a military salute, he ended the umpteenth clip, locked his phone, threw it on the cushion near him and fully wrapped his arms around his girl, resuming his kisses, this time on the side of her head.

Claire giggled and curled up closer against him, bringing her left arm — the one not holding the spoon — around his neck, running her fingers lovingly through whatever patch of his hair she could reach. It was messy now, and she absolutely loved to feel his tousled, dirty blond curls. It soothed her, much like his scent did.

She brought her other hand up to his mouth, to feed him some ice cream from time to time. Owen was being so sweet, letting her eat how much she wanted, accepting the occasional spoonfuls without asking for them. His nose was still buried in the side of her head, his lips dropping some kisses now and then.

Soon enough, her fingers massaging his scalp made him completely doze off, his head resting against hers, snoring ever so softly.

Claire felt her heart burst at the sight, and didn’t waste any time in resting the spoon in the bucket between her legs, reaching for his phone near his thigh. She unlocked it, knowing his passcode, and went on his instagram. It didn’t take her much to figure out how to do a ‘story’, and started recording, whispering, not to wake him up.

“So this…” She couldn’t help giggling, “This is what happens to a macho, alpha man, mere minutes after I start scratching his head. Look at this baby face.” She zoomed better on his peaceful features and ran her hand softly across his relaxed jaw. “Hm? What are you gonna say now, big boy?” She wondered in the sweetest of whispers, full of adoration.

She added that to his story and started another one. This thing was indeed addictive. “I think this also proves Owen’s point. See, I haven’t killed him yet. Just lulled a huge teddy bear to sleep.” She paused for a millisecond, quickly thinking about how his colleagues were probably going to tease him the following day, and smiled, before adding: “Oh, and of course, come to Jurassic World and check out our latest raptor training attraction. Led by this amazing, hardworking man. And if you’re currently a guest, enjoy your stay.”

 


End file.
